


Doing What's Best for Us

by pastistoday



Category: MLAndersen0, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/pseuds/pastistoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is laying in bed and lonely so he decides to talk to the other voice in his head the doctors tell him to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing What's Best for Us

Michael rolled over in the hard bed. He couldn’t see much of anything because it was dark and there was no light to turn on, but it wasn’t like it mattered. There wasn’t anything to look at in his room at the hospital. His parents had come to visit him last week but they hadn’t brought Shawn with them and since then he hadn’t spoken to anyone but the doctors and re was lonely.

“Are you there Patrick?” he asked softly.

‘Of course I am. I’m always here.’ Whispered the voice in the back of his head.

“I’m lonely.”

‘You’re not alone. You could talk to me more often, you just need to stop ignoring me.’

“The doctors say you aren’t real so I should encourage you.”

‘If I’m not real how could you encourage me?’

“I don’t know. I don’t understand a lot of what they say.”

‘That’s because a lot of what they say is nonsense.’ Patrick snarled, and Michael couldn’t help flinching a little then felt the presence in his head soften. ‘You shouldn’t listen to them. They don’t know what they’re talking about. You know I’m real.’

“I don’t always want you to be real.” Michael admitted curling up a little tighter and remembering the people that Patrick had helped him attack. “You scare me.” The presence in his mind came forward and coddled him, pushing the memories away gently.

‘I’m only doing what’s best for us you know that’ Patrick murmured, somewhere behind Michaels left ear.

“You’re the one who got us put in here.” Michael grumbled, turning his face into the thin pillow.

‘Have we been attacked here? You’re safe here till we’re strong enough. We have so much to do, you know we do.’

“I’m scared.” Michael admitted, tears sliding out from under his eyelids. Patrick made almost shushing noise and wrapped his consciousness around Michael pulling him away from the knowledge of his body. They fell together into a state like sleep with their mind still awake.

‘But I’m not.’ Patrick pointed out ‘Trust me.’

‘Everyone tells me not to. They say I’ll only get to go home when you’re gone.’ Michael argued halfhearted.

‘Half the time they can’t even tell the difference between us. We’re basically twins after all.’ Patrick radiated amusement at his little joke and Michael caught some of it.

‘You’re right they can’t.’ He agreed, and then pulled himself in tighter ‘I don’t want to be here anymore.’

‘all this is stressing you out to much.’ Patrick pointed out protectively. ‘Let me look after us. I always have when we’re in trouble right?’

‘Okay.’ Michael sighed.

The next morning when they woke up Patrick was the one who got up and got dressed. Michael felt his attention linger longingly on the dress shirts they had brought with them but he pulled on a t-shirt. Most of the time the only way people could tell them apart was what they wore, if Patrick dressed like Michael no one would know.

They went to breakfast and were given their medication. Michael took it every morning so the orderlies had gotten out of the habit of checking under his tongue for the pill. Patrick gave them the sort of shy smile Michael might and slid the two pills under his tongue, swallowing some saliva to make it more believable and then walked away.

‘What are you doing?’ Michael yelped. ‘They say we need those.’

“They’re supposed to get rid of me.” Patrick breathed to quickly for anyone to hear. Michael often sort of mouthed things to himself so it wouldn’t be suspicious. “And they don’t even work to do that, they just make us sleepy and stupid and we can’t afford to loose any reaction time you know that.”

‘I thought you said we’d be safe here.’ Michael pointed out sulkily.

“We should be. They almost never leave us alone but we’re not safe from the people. Remember that one that tried to touch you?” Patrick pointed out. Michael retreated into the pack of their mind and Patrick batted the memories away. “See there are still things you need to be defended from.”

‘Should you be answering me?’ Michael asked timidly. ‘They say I shouldn’t talk to myself, that I can’t go home while I still do things like that.’

“I’m not talking to myself I’m talking to you. Besides we can’t get sent home to soon. We aren’t ready.”

‘What do we need to do to be ready?’ Michael asked, even more timid now. His voice was barely there.

“We need to be stronger, and you need to start giving me control. We’ll have to do things that you won’t even want to see. You need to learn to trust me to look after us and let me get on with it. I promise I’ll tell you when it’s safe.”

‘What will you do?’

“What I need to do to protect you. Like I always have.”

‘What if I don’t want to be protected? I want to see Shawn. I want to go home.’ Michael said, and suddenly Patrick gave something that was like a snarl and shoved Michael away back into a corner of their mind where he couldn’t even see out of his eyes. He panicked a little but Patrick held him gently and firmly there.

“I’ll protect you even if you don’t want to be protected. You’ll thank me later. Isn’t that what your precious doctors say? ‘Some day you’ll thank me for doing this.’ I’m doing what’s best for us. You’ll see, besides Shawn’s scared of you now remember? He probably doesn’t want us home either.”

‘Okay.’ Michael accepted, pulling in on himself in the dark of the back of his own mind. Patrick was right. He had always done what was best for them. He would let Michael out when it was safe again, when things weren’t happening that were to bad for Michael’s more fragile psyche.


End file.
